


From Above

by dashpr08



Series: Tales of the Fallen [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia mercy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dorks in Love, F/F, Healing, Mistery, Mute Pharah, Swords, Unknown past unforeseeable future, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpr08/pseuds/dashpr08
Summary: She can't remember her past yet she still helps those in need. She travels an unknown land using her gift to heal. The people had dubbed her The Angel of Mercy. Will her journey help her remember her past? Or will she die in this cruel and unforgiving world.100% Pharmercy





	1. The Healer

They called her the angel of Mercy. It was the name given to her by the people who she aided. She traveled vast distances using her gift of healing to those in need. She found purpose in what she did. Even though she couldn’t remember how she possessed the knowledge to heal wounds or cure any pains. Helping those in need was enough for the time being.  
  
Often times, lying awake in the dead of night Mercy tried to remember who she was before she began her journey. Just when she thought she was close enough to a revelation a loud ring in her head left her in great pain. After many failed attempts, she gave up in trying to remember. Instead, she focused on the present.  
  
She was on a small village miles away from the great coastal city. She was heading south bringing with her the healing knowledge she possessed. She didn’t understand why she was been drawn South yet she didn’t question it. She knew what she had to do and that was enough for her.  
  
A knock on the bedroom door distracted her from her current thoughts. She rose from the humble bed the town’s chief Evan, had offered in his home.  
  
“Miss Mercy?” The man hushed voice came from behind the closed door. It was the middle of the night, and everyone in the tiny village had retired early.  
  
“Yes?” She replied to the man gathering her white robe trying it around her waist. She made her way towards opening it just a crack. The man rose the oil lamp to his face.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry for waking you up so late at night Miss Mercy but there’s been an incident.” The man wore a worried expression on his face. Whatever it was they needed her immediately.  
  
“Just a moment.” Mercy closed the door behind her and gathered her bag that contained her medical supplies.  
  
She rushed out following the man through the dark streets. The closer they got to their destination, the feeling of death grew stronger. Whoever it was that needed her didn’t have long to live. She only wished she could get there in time. They finally reach the last house on the village.  
  
The crying woman on the front of the house rush to Mercy’s. “Oh, thank goodness you are here. My son, Ethan he was attacked by a shadow.”  
  
_The shadow again._ Mercy didn’t voice the thought. For some time now wherever she travel certain folks would be attacked at night by a shadow. Sometimes it attacked before she arrived at a village sometimes after. It never attacked her, only those poor souls around her.  
  
Mercy didn’t say anything as she went in the small house. She saw the woman’s son lying in bed, his chest barely rising. He looked no more than fifteen years of age. His body was covered in blood from all the shallow cuts he had received by the shadow. She looked over the boy assessing his wounds. His forehead had a large gash but the worst injury Mercy could see was on his abdomen, it looked like a blade cut him open. Whoever did this to him knew how not to kill him at the moment.  
  
The extent of his injuries was fatal, there was not much Mercy could have done to aid him by normal means. She kneeled down close to the boy touching his forehead.  
  
Cloudy blue eyes looked at her, as soon as the young man saw her his eyes cleared up just enough. Mercy felt the strong will to live in the boy. If he had such a will then there was something she could do.  
  
She turned to the mother and the town’s chief. “Leave this room do not enter unless I say so. No matter what you hear please restrain yourselves from entering.” Her voice sounded harsh but she had little time to save the boy.  
  
The mother tried to stay. Thankfully the chief was there to pull her away. She waited until she heard the soft click of the door.  
  
“Ethan, this will hurt far worse than what you are feeling right now. But if your will is strong you will live.” She told the boy.  
  
Mercy placed one hand on his forehead, the other in his stomach, her hand quickly covered in blood. Ethan groaned in pain, but soon he would be screaming. She closed her eyes and focused on his wounds. She felt the pull of her energy flow out of her hands to the boy. In her mind’s eye, she saw the insides of the boy. Every blood vessel, every organ in his body. His heart was beating so slowly circulating a vile dark substance through his bloodstream. It was poison, it was the same poison the shadow used.  
  
Mercy began her work using her own energy to treat the boy from the inside. First removing the poison, then mending his wounds. She didn’t know how she was able to do this act. No other person could do what she was doing right now. If she could explain it she would say that she could command the flesh to do her will. This is how she got the title of The Angel of Mercy.  
  
As the flesh mended itself the boy began to scream, a painful gut wrenching scream. She knew it would hurt, the same ability that allowed her to do this made a connection to her patient. What they felt she felt. With sheer force, she managed to keep the boy pressed against the bed. The process was slow. With every minute that passed by the weaker, she felt, but it would soon be over. She needed to save his life and that what she intended to do.  
  
Mercy saw the last of his stomach wound mend itself. The boy had stopped screaming. If it weren’t for the fact that she was observing his heart pump within him anyone would say he was dead. Mercy made certain that the Ethan was out of danger before returning the little to the energy she had back to her body. She opened her eyes removing her bloodied hands from Ethan looking at him with her own eyes. He was unconscious but he will live. She looked at the foot of the bed where a large basin of water laid. She grabbed the clean cloth and began to clean Ethan from his own blood. She cleaned the blood of his stomach revealing a thin red scar where his wounds would have been. He would have to carry the scar for the rest of his life but he lived. Mercy sighed both out of relief and tiredness. She looked at the door, she could hear the muffled voices of the mother and the chief.  
  
“You may enter.” Mercy said loud enough for them to hear. The mother rush to her son's side Mercy was glad she had saved the boy’s life one less grieving mother in the world. Chief entered the room, she turned to him giving a wary smile.  
  
“The boy is strong, he will live. When he wakes make sure he drinks plenty of liquids for he lost a lot of blood. He should eat solid food in four days.”  
  
The chief nodded going to the mother’s side. After an exchange of words with the woman she turned to Mercy.  
  
“You are indeed an angel Miss Mercy. You saved my son. I can’t thank you enough for the miracle you have done for us.”  
  
Mercy humbly nodded. She may not know who she really was, but she knew the helping others was her purpose, after all, she was the Angel of Mercy. Mercy rose early that morning. After healing Ethan, she had fallen asleep as soon as she reached her loaned bed. She needed to leave the village as soon as she could to prevent another attack by the shadow. She tried her blonde hair in a high ponytail a bang of hair covering the right side of her face. She gathered her things making an inventory of what she had. She didn’t own much. The life of a nomad didn't allow her to. Her bag held medical instruments, medicine for common ailments she always came across. A sleeping mat and a few things for when she had to sleep outdoor.  
  
She grabbed her blade given to her by a blacksmith she had helped long ago. In the many years, she had traveled she soon learn to have a form of protection on her side. She didn’t like taking lives but often times she had to protect herself from bandits or any wildlife that threaten her.  
  
Satisfied that she had everything she slipped away from the guest room. The family was asleep so it made it easy for her to sneak away. She had made it as far as the front porch when the town chief cleared his throat startling her.  
  
“Going so soon?” The chief spoke taking a sip from his cup.  
  
She clenched the strap of her bag. “Yes, apologize for sneaking off like that. I’m not one for goodbyes.”  
  
The chief stood up grabbing the tightly wrapped package that was between his feet. With a big smile, he handed it over to Mercy.  
  
“A few things to eat while you travel Miss. Mercy. You’ve done us a great kindness by stopping here in this little village.”  
  
Mercy took the package thanking the man. She was grateful for the food that he had given her knowing that the next village was a two days travel. She waved goodbye to the chief setting off south.  
  
Mercy walked the dirt roads till midday. It was peaceful and serene. She settled down at a tree near the road to rest and eat. The sight before her was beautiful. Open planes laid about green stretching for miles. The light spring breeze caressing her skin. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Enjoying the sounds of nature around her.  
  
She dozed off for when she woke the sun was hanging on the horizon. She only had a few hours of daylight left. She gathered her things. She needed to find some shelter and set up camp for the night. She continued her walk until she noticed five men loitering on the road ahead.  
  
Mercy felt a chill run through her spine. She gripped the hilt of her sword. The men looked like they were up to no good. She could turn around but the men already noticed her. They made their way towards all wearing a disgusting smile on their face. They wore leather all around and the blades around their hips.  
  
Mercy stood her ground hand on her sword ready to unsheathe it. “The Angel of Mercy in the flesh.” One of the men said. Mercy glared at him.  
  
“Oh, I think you are right boss. Blonde hair, fair skin, piercing blue eyes. Just like he said.”  
  
_Just like he said?_ Mercy asked herself. These men weren't bandits. Mercenaries, they were hired by someone, but who?  
  
Mercy was about to unsheathe her sword and growl a warning to the mercenaries. When she was grabbed from behind by a sixth member.  
  
“Can’t have you hurting any of us now.” the sixth man whispered in her ear tightening his grip on her sword arm. She tried to punch back with her free hand but he grasped it mid-flight.  
  
“Hey, boss. The contract said to bring her alive, but can we at least have some fun with her. I mean it's not every day you get hired to capture such a beautiful woman.” He said licking her exposed neck.  
  
The act sent a wave of disgust through her. She was in a precarious situation, outnumbered and about to be defiled by such men. She swallowed down her panic, she needed to stay calm and wait for an opening.  
  
The man they called Boss, a tall man wearing an old scar across his left eye ran his fingers through his short bear.  
  
“I suppose we could.” He said giving his men a grin. They rest gave a loud ha as they closed in on Mercy. She closed her eyes sending a silent prayer to whoever god was listening. She could see no way of getting out of this situation unharmed. She waited for what was to come.  
  
A panicked scream from one of the men forced her to open her eyes. Around her stood five men now, not six. The rest of them were looking above. Mercy did the same surprised to see a pair of large black wings flying above them. Whatever it was, it had one of the mercenaries in its grasp. The mercenary struggle to get out of the creature's grasp but in an instant, his legs stopped moving. His body dropped to the ground. Mercy averted her gaze as the body landed on the ground with a horrible sound.  
  
“What the hell is that!” one of the men shouted. Mercy felt the grip of the man holding her slip. She took the opportunity and lowered her stand and drove her elbow into the mercenary’s stomach. He took two steps back, Mercy felt the powerful gust of wind come soon after as the creature swooped low. She only managed to get a glimpse of a tanned hand gripping the mercenary by the neck as the winged creature took him high above them.  
  
Again the mercenary struggle until he stopped, and then the body dropped to the ground.  
  
“Grab her and let's get out of here!” The leader of the group shouted. The remaining men moved forward to grab Mercy. She gripped her sword ready to unsheathe it but the creature landed in front of Mercy, dark wings spread wide.  
  
What stood before her was no creature but a tall dark skinned woman. She tucked her wings in her back, the dark feathers molding perfectly to her flesh. She glanced over her shoulder, strong brown eyes looked at Mercy. She felt her eyes roam across her body as if she was making sure she was not harmed.  
  
“I don't know what the hell you are but you killed two of my men. You Die!” the leader of the mercenaries shouted. The remaining men charged swords drawn.  
  
In a quick motion, she drew her golden sword from her hip. With a single sweep of her sword, she cut two charging men in cleanly half. Blood and guts sprayed everywhere but none landed on her savior or Mercy.  
  
Mercy stood motionless, she knew it was impossible to cut two fully grown men cleanly in half. The force needed to rip muscle and bones was something no normal human could do. Then again what came to her aid was no human.  
  
The winged woman squared herself pointing her blade at the remaining mercenaries. Mercy glanced over to them, fear written across their faces. Her savior took a step forward, gravel crunching under her leather boots. Both of them yelp dropping their swords and ran away.  
  
With a quick flick of her hand, her savior cleared the blade from blood sheathing it on her scabbard. Mercy couldn’t believe her eyes. This woman has single-handed taken care of four men and sent two fleeing of fright.  
  
The winged woman turned towards her, Mercy could now see her savior in the dim light. Dark eyes looked down on her. Her short brown hair brushed the tops of her shoulders. Several braids framed her face adorned with golden bands. Her attire was very different from any she had seen before. She wore a blue lined top that tightly wrapped around her neck and waist, leaving her well-defined arms and sides exposed. Her dark trousers adorned with a blue armor. On the edges, intricate golden bands ran through them. She looks like a fearsome warrior.  
  
Mercy inhaled sharply when she felt the woman’s warm hand cup her cheek. She looked up to meet her gaze and Mercy could have sworn her heart skipped a beat or two. Her mysterious savior wore an expression of relief and longing. It was strange but Mercy felt that longing a well. Whoever she was Mercy couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew her.  
  
Before she could say a single word to her. The ground left her feet as she was swept into the arms of the winged woman. Gave a panic shriek, she held on to her shoulders. Mercy looked up at her, the woman gave her a sly smile. Is she making fun of me? Mercy asked herself feeling the heat of her body reach her cheeks.  
  
“What are you….” her question was cut short as the woman took two long strides forward. With a mighty flap of her large wings, they took flight. Mercy buried her face on her chest scared of what might happen if she fell. Amidst her fright, she smelt the woman scent, it was oddly soothing and familiar. The day had turned from a leisure stroll with nothing to worry about, to being attacked by mercenaries and saved by a woman from a fairy tale.  
  
Mercy felt a reassuring squeeze on her outer thigh. She dared to pull away from her chest just enough to see the mysterious woman looking down at her, a small smile on her lips. She nudged her head to one side silently telling Mercy to look. She followed the silent command looking passed her. Any fear she had felt flying were gone when she saw the landscape before her. Over at the horizon, the sun was slowly setting giving way to the night. She had never witnessed such a sight before. Flying so high above everything looked so small and fragile. She looked back at the woman holding her, she showed no signs of tiredness as they flew across the sky. Mercy watched her with wonder unable to shake the feeling of familiarity.  
  
Night soon fell, but the moon remained hidden under its own shadow. Only the twinkle of the stars illuminated the dark sky. After flying for what seemed like an eternity they began to descend. Mercy glanced down squinting into the darkness below. She hoped the woman could see where they were landing. Thankfully she seems like she knew where she was going and they touched down on a grassy area. The winged woman gently placed her on the ground and stood there for a couple of seconds just observing her.  
  
Before Mercy could speak a word the woman moved away, she almost lost sight of her in the darkness. A spark followed by a flame that cut through the darkness. Mercy saw the woman tending to the fire she created. The amber glow cast on her face made her seem exotic. Mercy couldn’t help but stare at her. She’d never seen a woman with copper like skin. She felt a pang of pain on her head, she groaned. A headache like this only happened when she tried to remember her past. Is she someone from my past?  
  
The woman was quick to her side worried written across her face. She moved so quickly and silently. Mercy didn't notice her until she stood beside her.  
  
“I’m alright just a headache.” Mercy told her. Her words seemed to have little effect on her worried expression never left her.  
  
“Thank you for saving me from those men.” Mercy said placing her hand on her bare arm. She couldn’t help giving a small squeeze feeling the hard muscles. The taller woman simply nodded standing her ground. They looked at each other for a while before Mercy broke the silence.  
  
“Who are you?” she finally asked, looking deep into those brown eyes of hers.  
  
With a saddened frown the woman looked away. Mercy wondered if she asked something wrong.  
  
She looked up opening her mouth to speak but no sound came. Mercy quickly realized what was wrong. Her savior couldn't speak for she was mute.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Mercy apologized. “I’m a healer, I can help you find your voice if you would let me.” Mercy offered her services. It would only be fair seen as how this woman had saved her.  
  
The woman simply shook her head giving her a saddened smile. She walked away sitting next to the fire. Mercy stood there baffled by her reaction. Anyone else would be thrilled to have their ailments healed. The fact that she refused her stunned her. The woman gestured at Mercy to follow her, her large wings draped behind her like a cloak.  
  
Mercy sat beside the woman, feeling the warmth of the fire. They sat there in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable one but it gave way for Mercy to think.  
  
“Those mercenaries mentioned they were hired to capture me. I wonder who had sent them.” Mercy glanced at her savior. She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know either.  
  
“Should have capture one of them. Maybe he could have told us who.” It was just a thought. She heard a smacking noise to her side. Her savior had her palm pressed against her forehead.  
  
“Was that your plan from the start?” Mercy asked her. If that was her plan all along, she forgot all about it in the midst of the fight.  
  
She responded with a slow nod. She ran her fingers through her hair with a frustrated scowl. Mercy couldn't help but chuckle. Here she was, a woman with a commanding aura, who possessed immense strength, and beautiful dark wings. Flustered because she forgot to capture one of the men who attacked her.  
  
Her savior glared at her with a pout on her lips. Which made Mercy laugh even more. The contrast between the warrior and the woman sitting next to her was entertaining, to say the least. Her savior lightly shoved her shoulder silently telling her not to laugh at her.  
  
“Don't worry, I’m sure there will be more where they came from. Seems someone has put a price on my head.” all humor left Mercy as the thought of being hunted down came forth.  
  
A hand on her shoulder made her look up. The copper-skinned woman look at her with determined eyes.  
  
“Will you…” Mercy struggled to say the words. This woman, her savior appeared out of nowhere. Mercy didn’t want to think that she’ll disappear just as quickly. The thought of losing her filled her with dread.  
  
“Will you stay with me? Protect me?” She finally said her voice barely a whisper.  
The winged woman stood removing her sword, scabbard and all from her hip. She took to one knee presenting her sword on her palms. Head lowered between them. Like a warrior pledging her service to its lord. That what she was doing, she understood the act. This woman was pledging her life to protect her.  
  
Warm tears filled her eyes. “Thank you,” she said wiping her tears away. Finally, she wasn't so alone in this world.


	2. Communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it should have.  
> Feel free to leave a comment they help really.  
> Any mistakes are all mine!

At some point during the night, she must have nodded off. Mercy awoke wrapped in a warm blanket covering her. At least she thought it was a blanket, for it was warm and soft. The sunlight hit her closed eyelids telling her it was time to get up. She groaned slowly opening them, a flash of sunlight was not the best way to wake up. When she did open her eyes she saw a vaguely familiar figure standing across her. In her drowsy state, she rose from her sleeping position and mumbled “Fareeha.”  
  
The figure in front of her quickly looked back at her surprised. Mercy blinked a couple of times. The winged woman came into focus.  
  
“Fareeha?” she asked unsure where the name came from. Her smile grew wide as she nodded enthusiastically. Her smile was like the morning Sun itself, so bright and full. Mercy pressed her hand to her heart. It was beating so fast all because of her smile, the vague feeling she seen her smile like that before.  
  
Mercy wondered how she knew her name now. Was she slowly remembering her past? She tried to remember more but the pain on her head only grew stronger. She touched the side of her head in an effort to ease the pain. Fareeha was quick to her side, her warm yet gentle hands cradling her head. The pain slowly ebbed away from her.  
  
She raised her gaze to meet Fareeha. It was a beautiful name, it fit her so well. “I’m alright.” She told her. Fareeha let go of her but didn’t leave her. She wasn’t really alright and Fareeha saw thought it. It was obvious that Fareeha was someone from her past. The fact that she remembered her name was proof enough. This knowledge made her desperate to know more.  
  
Fareeha was always quick to her side when she suffered from a headache. What is she to me? She always wore that same expression of worry, whenever she was in pain as if knowing what causes them.  
  
_Does she know why I can’t remember?_ She wanted to ask yet she wouldn’t get a clear answer out of her.  
  
“You know who I really am?” Mercy asked her. Fareeha’s expression hardened responded with a single nod.  
  
“Who am I?” it was a question to herself. Yet Fareeha looked hurt like she wanted to answer but her inability to speak prevented her.  
  
Fareeha made the motion to speak but no sound came out. She clenched her fist in anger. Mercy reached for her closed fist, it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t speak, nor her fault for not been able to remember who she was.  
  
 “Don’t worry Fareeha, I’m sure I’ll remember soon.”  
  
Fareeha unclenched her fist and nodded. She looked towards the south.  
  
“You know, don’t you? I’ve had the feeling that I should head south for a while now. Will I find answers there?” Mercy asked her. Fareeha gave a small smile and nodded.  
  
They wasted no time after they ate breakfast Mercy and her new protector set out south. Fareeha walked beside her. The blanket she thought was covering her that morning had been a blue cloak Fareeha wore. It was the same shade as her wings, and the length covered them completely. The garment blended with her feathers making her look just like a normal human. Her head swiveled left and right looking for danger. There wasn’t a single soul for miles yet she remained vigilant. Mercy was grateful for her vigilance after yesterday’s events. There were bound to be more mercenaries after her and knowing that she wasn’t alone eased her nerves.  
  
  
“Say Fareeha. You can clearly understand what I am saying right?”  
  
Fareeha nodded.  
  
“Would it help if you mouth words, I’m sure I can read your lips.” Mercy suggested. If she could read her lips they could communicate better than yes or no questions.  
  
Fareeha slowly shook her head.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Fareeha moved her lips like she was speaking but the mouth movements seem off. Mercy couldn’t string out any words of her. She quickly understood, she pinched her chin thinking. There should be a way for her to communicate with her.  
  
“How about hand gestures?”  
  
Fareeha cocked her head giving her a confused look.  
  
“Let’s see something like. I am…” Mercy pointed at herself. She thought for a moment on how to sign healer. She opted for sliding her fingers across her forearm. “Healer” She repeated the motion.  
  
Fareeha glanced up thinking. She then pointed at herself and placed a fist on top of another.  
  
“Umm…warrior?” Mercy asked.  
  
Fareeha shook her head. She did it again this time moving her stacked fist towards Mercy.  
  
“Protector?”  
  
Fareeha shrugged her shoulders but nodded. Meaning the word protector wasn’t right but it was close to what she wanted to say. As they made their way down the dirt road, they slowly began to build up their vocabulary. Mercy found it useful as they assign words to gestures.  
  
By mid-day, they could see the outlines of a village in their path. She didn’t expect to be so close to the village. Yet again when Fareeha had rescued her they had flown for quite some time in the darkness. She looked at her companion, feeling the tan woman met her gaze tilting her head to one side silently asking a question.  
  
“Is nothing Fareeha just wondering why you didn’t fly us into the village but I guess seeing a winged woman flying above them in broad daylight would spook them.”  
  
Fareeha nodded.  
  
Mercy could relate the unknown scares people. When someone is on the edge of death. When there little she can do to help them. She often has to seclude herself from prying eyes while she used her ability to heal them. Many folks are quick to anger when they see things they don’t understand. Mercy sighed, remembering the first time she used her ability in front of others. It was in a village that was raided by bandits. She quickly rushed to the aid of a pregnant woman an arrow on her chest blood seeping away. She healed her with her abilities but soon those who were left saw what she did. Some had called her an angel, other a witch. In the end, she had to get away as fast as she could from there. An angry mob wanting to take her head. She left, leaving many injured whom she could have helped behind.  
  
Fareeha placed a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her own mind. She made the motion to speak quickly refrained herself. Mercy noticed how her right eyelid twitched whenever she was frustrated. Whatever she wanted to say, she couldn’t express it in a single movement of her head or hands.  
  
Mercy wondered how long ago did Fareeha lost her voice or how for that matter. She refused her help. She had many questions for her winged savior. It was an almost impossible task to communicate with her but Mercy was confident she’ll make it work.  
  
   
  
When they entered the village all eyes were on them. More specifically on Fareeha. Mercy couldn’t blame their curiosity, her dark skin drew the attention of everyone. What Mercy didn’t like were the words the people spoke to themselves as they walked through the village. Fareeha remained stoic left hand resting on her sword.  
  
Mercy asked some of the passersby where the nearest inn was. Some brushed her off walking along in a hurry or other simply pointed at a general direction. After aimlessly walking around the village. Mercy noticed a little boy on the corner of an alleyway face between his knees. Mercy felt compelled to approach the boy. He was crying, his tiny sobs muffled by his knees.  
  
“What’s wrong child?” Mercy asked the boy using a gentle tone. She didn’t want to scare the boy.  
  
The child raised his head his green eyes full of tears, slimy boogers running down his nose.  
  
“The other boys” he hiccupped. “The other boys said I was dirty and they pushed me. I tried not to fall but now my fingers hurt.” The boy showed Mercy his hand his tiny hand was swollen. His middle and index finger were bent at an awkward angles. Mercy felt sorry for the boy. In her travels, she has seen many children neglected and malnourish. Many of them without a family to take care of them. Often left orphaned by wars or bandits. Judging by the boy's clothes he was one of them.  
  
Mercy looked around, there weren’t many people passing by she could heal the boy without drawing too much attention to herself.  
  
Mercy turned to her guard who was watching her with curiosity. “Fareeha, could you make sure no one enters the Alley?”  
  
Fareeha seemed to catch her train of thought. She couldn’t show her abilities out in the open. Giving a single nod she quickly turned walking to the entrance of the alleyway. The quick turn made her cloak raise just enough to reveal the bottom tips of her wings. The boy caught sight of them and gasped. Mercy quickly pressed her index finger to her lips. “Let’s keep that between us umm, what’s your name?”  
  
The boy seemed a little apprehensive to tell Mercy his name and rightly so. Two strangers had approached and he was all by him all by himself. He looked Fareeha then back at Mercy. “Markus” the boy finally said wiping his nose with his good hand.  
  
“Well Markus, I have this special ability to help people. Will you let me fix your hand? I promise it won’t hurt.” Mercy said with a soft and comfortable tone to her voice.  
  
Markus waited a few seconds stretching out his busted hand to Mercy. Gently Mercy took with both hands. “Good boy. Now close your eyes the pain will go away soon.” Mercy instructed. The boy followed. Mercy took one final look at the alley entrance making sure no one would be able to see her. She was met with Fareeha’s strong gaze. Mercy couldn’t tell what the woman was thinking, her expression remained hard as stone. But she trusted her to keep an eye out while she healed the boy. With a single nod, Fareeha turned her head guarding the entrance.  
  
Mercy closed her eyes glad that Fareeha was watching her back. Like many times before Mercy concentrated on her energy and though the contact of her hands willed herself into the boy’s hand. In her mind’s eye, she could see the damaged tendons and deeper still the broken bones of Markus fingers. She slowly willed the bones to mend back into place. Mercy felt each shock of pain Markus felt as his bones mended back together. The boy groaned and tried to pull away when the pain was too much. Mercy held his hand in place.  
  
“It’s a small sting nothing more Markus bear with me just a little longer.” She tried to ease the boy.  
  
Mercy worked slowly trying not to make the pain too much for Markus. When the bones aligned themselves as they should, she began to work on the swelling. This was much easier than mending broken bones. When she was done with his hand Mercy took the liberty of examining the boy from head to toe. She caught a slight irregularity in his heartbeat and worked on fixing it. Next the lungs, they looked healthy enough until she took a closer look. She was shocked to see purple particles floating around his lungs. Mercy tried to get rid of them but every time she got close to one of them they would move away.  
  
_Strange. Why does this strange particle move away from me?_ Mercy thought to herself. If they ran away from her then maybe she could send the boys own defenses against it. So she did, she watch at the white blood cells attacked the purple substance completely killing them. Happy that the boy was fine Mercy retreated back into her own body. Sighing Mercy released the boy’s hand. The effort it took to project herself and heal was taxing on her body. Healing a child wasn’t as demanding as healing a full grown man but it still robbed her of precious energy.  
  
Markus gasp surprised to see that his hand was back to normal. He tested his hand, a big happy smile he said “Thank you lady! It doesn’t hurt anymore!” Markus stood wrapping his arms around Mercy’s waist. She was happy for him, helping those in need always brought a sense of peace to mercy.  
  
Ending the hug Mercy asked the boy where the nearest inn was. Markus was happy to help, leading them to the local inn. Turned out they weren't too far from it, they passed a couple of times because the building wasn’t properly marked. Mercy thanked the boy, dropping few gold coins in his hand and telling him to be careful.  
  
“You to Lady, don’t go out at night The Widow is out there.” Before she could ask what he meant Markus was off running waving with his newly healed hand. Mercy only hope that the boy will be alright.  
  
Fareeha opened the door to the inn gesturing for Mercy to go first. Mercy smiled at the chivalrous act giving her a thank you as she passed. The busy lounge grew quiet as the two women entered. All eyes trained on the newcomers. There were a variety people inside. Judging by their outerwear most where traders or merchants.  
  
“What can I do you for?” said the gray-haired barkeep as he wiped a mug clean. He wore a less than amused look on his aged faced. Pulling down her white hood she walked over to the counter.  
  
“A room for the night please.” Mercy asked.  
  
He looked from her to Fareeha. “That be twenty gold for a room and food.”  
  
Mercy glared at the barkeep. Clearly, the price was too high for a single stay in the dingy inn. It’s not the first time she had to deal with men trying to rip her of the little coins she had with her. She helped people, yes, but she never took monetary competition for her work. Only when the people insisted on giving her money is that she took it.  
  
“That seems pretty steep for a single room and some food Sir. Ten coins.” She tried haggled with the man.  
  
With a puff, the older said “Fifteen coins. Pay up or sleep outside. I would suggest you pay, the Widow is out there and she doesn’t take kind to strangers.” The man said.  
  
_What does he mean by the Widow? First Markus now the inn keep._ Mercy made a mental note to ask about that later. Now she just wanted a warm bed and a hot bath. She took out her coin bag fishing out the money for the man. He quickly took it disappearing behind the counter. He soon emerged with a key on hand. Slamming it down on the wooden surface he directed them to the last room on the top floor. Before leaving to their room Mercy asked for their food to be brought to their room. She didn’t wish to expose herself nor Fareeha to any other mercenaries that may be hiding in town. The thought of been hunted was ever present on her mind.  
  
Once inside the room, Mercy dropped her bag by the foot of the bed. Stretching out her arms. She looked back at Fareeha who had and ear pressed on the door.  
  
“Fareeha what are you doing?” She asked the woman.  
  
She pressed her index finger to her lips telling her to be quiet. She closed her eyes and listen. After a few minutes, she pulled away from her tense shoulders relaxed.  
  
“Was someone following us?” Mercy asked.  
  
Fareeha merely shrugged her shoulders. She tapped her head and pointed at her eyes. " _I think I saw..."_ She signaled and then she grasped her wrist a sign they agreed of mercenaries.  
  
“I see, let’s just hope they are not after me.”  
  
Fareeha nodded moving to the center of the room removing her cloak, her wings were pressed tightly on her back. Slowly she began to unfold them, Mercy watched mesmerized. Her dark wings slowly unfolded nearly collided with the opposite ends of the room. Mercy watched mesmerized by the beauty of her wings as they fluttered open. They quivered like a muscle getting stretched out. Mercy wondered how they felt, how they were connected to her body.  
  
As if catching her thoughts Fareeha stretched her hand forward beckoning Mercy to come closer. As if a cough in a spell Mercy walked forward placing her hand on Fareeha’s outstretch hand. She folded one wing over her side and guided Mercy’s hand over her feathered wing. Mercy gasped when she felt her feathers. They were unbelievably soft, and warm. She gently caressed them enjoying the feel against her skin. Looking at them closer she noticed they were a very dark shade of blue.  
  
Mercy circled around Fareeha curiosity taking the better of her. She glided her hand between her shoulder blades where her wings seem to connect with her flesh. It seemed impossible, no human could possibly have wings, yet here was Fareeha. Mercy loved her wings, she wondered how it would feel like to have some of her own.  
  
Fareeha suddenly arched her back, her wings quivered. When she turned around her lips were slightly parted and she seemed to be breathing heavily. Had she done something wrong? It was then that Mercy noticed the slight blush on her coppery skin and her half-lidded eyes. _Oh, lords! She’s aroused._ Mercy pulled back her hand apologizing. She didn’t know that touching her between her wings would arouse her.  
  
Fareeha shook her head and wrapped her arms around Mercy pulling her close to her. She gasped unsure why she had hugged her. She felt Fareeha's wings wrap around her, encasing her in a warm cocooned. Any tension she had, had gone way as she relaxed into the hug. Mercy closed her eyes taking a deep breath. The smell of a warm summer breeze filled her lungs. Then the image bright area came into mind, she saw Fareeha standing at the end wearing a smile on her face. Just as the image of her protector was about to speak a loud ring in her ears pulled her away from the vision. Mercy half screamed as the pain robbed her of any feeling in her body. What she just saw was a memory, her memory. With that final thought, Mercy slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot thickens.


	3. The Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shii 4 months sorry about that y'all. I haven't forgotten just adulting is hard.

Her head felt like it had been bashed by a rock and split open. She had never suffered a blackout from one of her headaches. Whatever she saw - it was important. The vision, Mercy thought about it in the swirl of pain and darkness. The image of her protector came into focus, clad in a blue armor, wearing an easy smile, happy to see her. Just when she was about to speak she was cut off. It was like a twisted and cruel joke it left her craving for more.

From time to time she felt a warm hand on her forehead. At least it eased the pain she felt if only for a moment. She knew the hand belonged to Fareeha. She could imagine the woman's expression. In the little time they’ve being together Mercy could tell that Fareeha would concern herself about her well being a little too much. She wondered what Fareeha was to her to earn such care.

 Mercy tried to force herself to at least open her eyes, she couldn’t lie there forever. Her entire body felt heavy but she needed to wake up. With a groan she managed to open her eyes. Thankfully there wasn’t much light, the only source was a few candles on the corner of the room. Struggling, she moved her head until she spotted Fareeha standing by the window with a serious look on her face.

“…reeha” She called out to the winged woman, her tongue feeling heavy. _How long had I been out?_ Mercy wondered.

Fareeha’s head snapped back, relief washing over her face when she saw her awake and the tension on her wings easing out. She kneel down next to Mercy brushing a strand of hair off her face. Her mouth moved but Mercy could not tell what she was saying. She could only guess she was asking how she was feeling. Mercy tried to sit up but was having a hard time. Her body felt like it weighed a ton and her headache wasn’t helping at all. Fareeha noticed her struggle and moved to aid her. When she was comfortable Fareeha fetched her a glass of water.

Mercy thanked her finishing her drink. The liquid brought her closer to the land of the living. She had to be careful around Fareeha; she could trigger a memory that could cause her to black out again. Still, the possibility of knowing who she was before she lost her memory outweighed the consequences. Mercy felt Fareeha's stare on her; she still had that worried expression on her.

“It’s not your fault Fareeha; don't blame yourself. Whatever is happening to me must have an explanation...” Mercy said placing a hand on her cheek. Fareeha leaned into it closing her eyes. Over her shoulders, she could see her wings relax slightly.

“What were you doing by the window?” Mercy asked curiously.  Just as she did something crashed through the window rolling on the wooden floor. Both of them look at the metal canister as it started to leak a smoke that quickly took over the room. The smoke was irritating Mercy eyes and throat causing her to cough violently. She cursed her luck; first the mercenaries, then the blackout and now this. Her life was getting more and more dangerous as of late.  

Throughout her coughing fit from the smoke she Fareeha had picked her up and wrapped her in a cocoon with her wing. The small air pocket allowed Mercy to catch her breath until she felt Fareeha move and then they were falling. Once she felt the quick jerk of their landing Mercy assumed that Fareeha had jumped out the window landing on street two stories down.

Mercy took a deep breath of fresh air when Fareeha opened her wings slightly. She looked up at her protector, her features on high alert as she scanned the rooftops. Before Mercy could utter a word something scrapped Fareeha's left cheek, a thin line of blood quickly spotted her cheek. Fareeha flashed her teeth angry; if she had a voice Mercy would assume she would be growling.

Fareeha pressed Mercy closer to her; quickly turning around she opened her wings and took flight. Feet off the ground Angela heard the unique sound of a female laughter.

“No one can hide from my sight.” The thickly accented voice of a woman echoed through the quiet night. The top of Mercy hair was rustled as something very small and fast missed her head by inches. Fareeha's grip on her loosened when she looked as if she was struggling to keep flight. Her right wing labored to keep up with the other. Whoever that woman was, she was after them. Even though there was little light to see Mercy spotted the crossbow bolt that was sticking out of Fareeha’s shoulder.

With no other choice, Fareeha landed on the gravel road. Without skipping a beat she took off running. Powerful legs moved faster than any other human could. She ducked and weaved through the maze of streets of the large village focused on keeping her safe. Mercy felt useless with Fareeha carrying her away from their attacker. Whoever she was she was very good with her weapon. Mercy noticed the crossbow bolts that missed their mark embedded themselves on the ground or in between stones.

Fareeha quickly jerked right running into a dark alley. Her feet stumbled and they fell. In a last ditch effort, she twisted her body crashing back first into some wooden crates in the dark alleyway. Mercy was unharmed by the fall but she knew Fareeha was hurt. She placed her hands on either side of Fareeha's face, her eyes were closed pain written across her whole body.

“Fareeha? Where are you hurt? Tell me.” Mercy asked her protector desperately noticing the cuts and crossbow bolts sticking from her sides. If her sides are injured, her back must be worse. I have to heal her. Mercy desperately thought to herself.

Fareeha wasn’t responding even when no sound came from her, the uneven rise and fall of her chest told her she was having trouble breathing. She had to do something or else she would die of blood loss. Mercy pressed her forehead against hers quickly willed her energy to enter Fareeha’s body in an attempt to heal her wounds. Her attempt failed when she was violently pushed back into her own body, the shock numbing her for a few moments. Mercy sat there confused as to what happened. Not once had she been pushed back into her own body while attempting to heal someone.

Fareeha opened her eyes while the pain she felt reflected on them. With a shaky hand, she brushed the back of her fingers on Mercy cheek and shook her head.

“This is why you refused to let me help you with your voice. I can't heal you.” Mercy whispered, disbelief in her voice.

Fareeha gave a small nod as she took a deep breath and begin to stand. Mercy quickly got off her lap. “You’re hurt Fareeha, don’t move.” But the stubborn woman slowly stood up moving in front of her. In the dim light of the early morning, Mercy could see the blood dripping from her protector’s back, her wings coated in her own blood.  Yet she stood there determined to keep her safe.

Mercy was about to protest, tell her they should hide so she can treat her wounds but the humming at the other end of the alley them stopped her.

“Little bird with a broken wing. You can’t hide forever.”  Their attacker sang, her humming getting louder as she drew closer.  Mercy’s blood ran cold when she saw the tall woman at the end of the alleyway walking slowly towards them, crossbow pointed directly at her.

“Ah, there you are little angel.” She said pleased.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” Mercy asked anxiously.

“Who I am is of little importance, little angel. I want nothing from you but he told me to fetch you so here I am. Mind telling your little bird to fly off?” The woman laughed amused at her own sick joke.

_This must be the widow the villagers were talking about_. Mercy thought to herself.

Fareeha’s injured wings twitched slightly, body tensed up anger radiating from her. Mercy noticed the twitch of her outstretched right hand, soon it began to glow with a golden light.  Despite the fear she was feeling the golden glow brought a sense of peace within her. She didn’t understand why or how but Fareeha’s golden sword materialized in her hand. Before she could even think of anything Mercy saw Fareeha thrust her left hand behind her, a powerful wind emanating from the motion almost blinded Mercy. It propelled Fareeha forward, her golden sword leaving a golden streak in its wake. The widow was shocked but quickly recovered letting out a shot from her crossbow. It didn’t stop the momentum Fareeha had though. The widow screamed in pain as Fareeha crashed into her. The force of the impact was so strong that they tumbled out into the street ahead. Mercy stood quickly rushing to them, neither of them were moving and Fareeha laid on top of the Widow.

As she ran she noticed the trail of blood left behind. “Fareeha!” Mercy called out desperately as she ran towards her. She feared the worst; her protector was gravely injured from all the crossbow bolts she had taken to protect her. The stunt she just pulled must have put a lot of stress on her already injured body.  

When she reached them it was worse than she'd imagined.  Fareeha was barely clenching the hilt of her sword. She had managed to impale the Widow through her chest. Dark red blood seeped from her purple lips.

 Mercy placed a shaky finger over Fareeha’s neck checking for a pulse.  Her back covered in countless crossbow bolts and blood - so much blood that it pained her back red. Mercy was terrified that her protector was dead. She couldn’t lose the only link to her past so soon. It came as a relief to see that Fareeha still had a pulse, it was weak but still there.

Mercy moved quickly. With all her strength she pulled Fareeha's heavy body off the dead widow. It was a daunting task by herself, Fareeha was heavy. How she managed to fly so easily was a mystery. She needed to help her but without being able to use her power on her how was Mercy supposed to help?

Hopeless, that’s how Mercy felt. As far as her memory would allow she had never felt this hopeless. She was always the saving grace of many yet when she needed it most her powers were of no use. Mercy pulled Fareeha as far as she could, when she couldn’t pull any longer she placed a hand on her protector’s back and her pale hand quickly coated in blood.

“Fareeha….” Mercy whimpered. She was unable to do anything. The power she possessed couldn’t save her. Mercy closed her eyes and cried. Finally, somebody who knew her past had shown up and now just as quickly she was slipping away. Fareeha was more than just somebody though, she could feel it. Even though she couldn’t remember, Fareeha was more to her, a friend, a lover perhaps. The fact that she couldn’t save her slowly broke her.

I _f there are any gods out there please hear my prayer. Please don't take her away so soon. Please!_ Mercy prayed for a miracle. It would seem her prayer would go unanswered though. She could feel how Fareeha's breathing slowed down, slowly slipping away.

Mercy shook her head wiping the tears from her eyes. She had to try and heal her even though the last time didn’t work she had to try. She never gave up on anyone before, pulled many from the hands of death, certainly she could save Fareeha. With her eyes closed, she willed all her energy into Fareeha's body. She felt the rejecting push like before but she held on, pushing through. It was like moving through a storm. Whatever it was that prevented Mercy from healing Fareeha pushed at her like gale force winds on an unprotected home. It slowly robbed her of her energy but she persisted. She was going to save Fareeha no matter what.

After some struggling the pressure finally eased up and she was inside Fareeha body. Wasting no time she got to work fixing and healing the countless injuries the widow had inflicted on her. It was harder than anything she had done before. Fareeha's body was vastly different from anyone else, if the situation wasn’t as dire she would have explored a little more. She worked fast and diligently closed up wounds, instructing her immune system to work on the foreign particles floating around her. Mercy moved to her chest seeing that the tip of a crossbow bolt almost reaching her heart. Mercy pushed the foreign object out, closing the wound. Mercy was slowly losing consciousness, she had only a limited amount of time before she would pass out from exhaustion. She still had one more job to do, She moved swiftly to Fareeha's neck looking to fix whatever prevented her from speaking. When she reached her vocal cords everything seemed normal only when she tried to get a closer look a burning light violently pushed her back, out of Fareeha's body and into her own.

Mercy collapsed, her entire body burning. She screamed in pain unable to do anything about it.

“Foolish woman, you risk your life for her even though you are not a full strength.” The throaty grumble of a man's voice distracted her from the burning pain she was feeling.

Mercy managed to squint open one eye. She saw a dark eerie figure looming above her, looking at her with glowing red eyes. _The Shadow._

“I will have you soon enough. For now, enjoy the little time you have left on this hell.” The shadow warned Mercy before disappearing like a bloom of smoke.

Mercy's body burned hotter than before, unable to bear it any longer she succumbed to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Widow! Widowmaker makes an entrance short but yeah lol  
> I try to incorporate game mechanics into this, my favorite way to kill widows is to concussion boost right up to their face and pew pew~ Much like Fareeha did here.  
> Mercy why u always passing out!  
> Visit me at http://dashpr08.tumblr.com/ Lots of gay stuff :)


	4. Cabin in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallen into updating this every three months now have I?  
> Enjoy!

Mercy slowly awoke to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling, dazed and confused. She tried to move but her body refused to listen. Any movement would cause a tremor of pain to shoot through her body.

_"This reminds me of that time."_ She thought to herself.

Her first conscious memory. A memory of excruciating pain and isolation. She was lying somewhere deep in the forest battered and bruised, unable to move. Her body leaden by her injuries. At that moment she had been scared and very alone. Not knowing who or where she was caused her to panic for hours. It was the worst memory. It wasn't until much later that she was lucky enough to be found by an elderly couple. A pair of herbalists out looking for medicinal plants. Had it not been for them she would have been killed off by an animal looking for an easy meal.  
The couple was kind enough to nurse her back to health. She was grateful to them for saving her life. They gave her a home and even taught her what they knew about medicinal plants. With them, she figured out she had the ability to heal others with her gift. At the time she had learned that not only she could heal others but herself as well.

Mercy closed her eyes and concentrated, searching within herself for that healing light. Yet when she searched through the darkness she couldn't find it. It was strange but she tried again searching deeper. She sighed, relief that she found the light that she used to guide herself yet it was so dim, barely there in a sea of nothingness. Still, the state of her light disturbed her she had never seen it so dim before.

The sudden creak of the wooden floor drew Mercy’s attention. By instinct, she moved her head immediately regretting the action when the pain blasted from her tired muscles. She gritted her teeth as the pain overtook her senses.

“Oh! You're finally awake.” She heard a male voice say. When the pain finally eased she saw a rough looking man. He stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do next. After a few moments, he decided to move closer, placing the basin he was caring on the floor.

“Please don’t strain yourself, Miss. I assume you will have many questions. Would you like to sit?” Mercy slowly calmed down. There was no use in panicking. If the man was up to no good he would have already tried something.

Mercy tried reply yet what came out was only a weak yes. Despite the weakness in her voice, he had heard her. With his large yet gentle hands he helped Mercy into a half sitting position on the bed, her back resting on the sturdy headboard. It was painful but at least she was able to look at her surroundings better. She was in a small room with a single window, the walls were made of a larger wood much like a log cabin. Mercy strained her neck ignoring the pain and looked at the man with curious eyes. The man had the rough look exterior of a logger. A full dark beard covering most of his face. He looked like a very angry bear yet the gentleness in his hazel eyes shattered that perception.

“Don’t worry, Miss. You are safe here. My name is Winston.” He said flashing a big smile. The mention of his name made her head buzzed but it faded. He reached behind him grabbing a small wooden cup. “Water?” He asked raising the cup.

“Yes.” Mercy replied weakly, her mouth dry. How long had she been out this time? Her throat burned and every muscle in her body ached. Winston had helped her drink supporting her head with gentleness.

“This all must be unsettling to you. You’ve been unconscious for a few weeks now. Your friend gave me quite a scare falling from the sky like that. Never seen a woman with wings before. But you both looked like you needed help so here we are.” Winton sincere tone put Mercy at ease yet it quickly faded when she realized she'd all but forgotten about Fareeha.

“Fareeha? Where is she? Is she okay?” Mercy asked her voice hoarse due to lack of use. She knew she had healed Fareeha. She'd pushed past the barrier that prevented her from healing her at great cost to herself. She had blacked out from the pain, knowing that the shadow that haunted her was near. He could have done something to hurt her.

“So that’s her name.” Winston's voice stopped her racing mind.

“She doesn't say much but she is all better now. I was a bit worried at first when she showed up, clothes bloodied up like that. Yet when she didn’t seem to care, she was more worried about you. Once we made sure you weren’t in any danger she waited by your bedside for you to wake up. Poor thing wouldn't move until I had to force her to."

Winston ran his fingers through his beard. "As to where she is, I say she is out there hunting for dinner. Told her she didn't have to bring food every day but she still insists on it, stubborn one. She'll back soon, don't worry.”

Mercy let out a sigh of relief. Fareeha was fine, she managed to heal her. “Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home Winston. Few would be so kind. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mercy.”

Mercy thanked the man who beamed the largest smile she'd ever seen warming her heart. If she wasn’t so hurt she could have sworn that she'd recognized the beginning of a headache that came from forcing her memory.

Winston had quickly excused himself, bringing her some much-needed food. It wasn't much but after a few weeks, her body was lacking some nourishment. His kindness knew no limits and when she was too weak to feed herself he was all too happy to help her. He fed her spoon fulls of a very delicious soup. In it, she recognized the distinct flavors of some medicinal herbs mixed in. She questioned him about it and admitted that living alone he had to know basic medicine.

While she ate Winston talked about himself. He was a woodsman, living off the land. What he couldn’t get out in the woods he traded his skills in hunting with the nearby village to get what he needed. He preferred to live out in the woods away from people but was always willing to help those in need. He was a little quirky. No doubt, being isolated contributed to that, yet it added to his kind nature.

After she finished eating he helped her lay back down. She was very tired and in need of rest so her body could heal.

“If you need anything I'll be in the other room.” Winston noted before leaving her alone. Mercy was worried about Fareeha but her body demanded rest. It wasn’t long before she closed her eyes that she fell asleep.

When she awoke again she felt a familiar weight on her left hand. Relief washed over Mercy when she saw Fareeha fast asleep at the foot of the bed, her wings draped all over the wooden floor. Mercy smiled, taking in the sight and committing it to her memory. She looked so beautiful, lying there clenching her hand. Winston must have told Fareeha she woke up while she was out. She assumed she hasn't left her side since. Mercy reached over gently stroking Fareeha's head enjoying the smoothness of her short dark hair. She was alive and that was all that mattered to Mercy at that moment. She was surprised that she could move more than before. Her muscles still ached but at least her arms responded to her.

Fareeha slowly stirred awake sleep still clinging to her features. She straightened up stifling a yawn.

“Hello there.” Mercy simply said when dark eyes meet blue ones. She felt a warm tear traveling down her cheek. Fareeha quickly jumped and engulfed Mercy in a tight hug while she laid there. She bit back the groan when Fareeha hugged her tightly. Mercy took a deep breath feeling the warmth of the embrace. She wanted to wrap her hands around Fareeha but her arms could only move so much.

Fareeha pulled back but didn't stray too far. She pressed her forehead against hers, taking a deep breath. Mercy could see her lips move as if she was saying something but the words were lost to her silence. She moved back brushing a strand of her blonde hair aside. Mercy could see the relief in her dark eyes, she must have been so worried for her.

“Fareeha, could you help me sit. I’m afraid I can’t move much without it hurting.” She asked Fareeha in a low voice, ashamed of her inability to do so herself. Weakness within herself was something Mercy detested. It shamed her to ask but she trusted Fareeha.

Her protector was quick to help her up being careful not to strain her so much. When she was comfortable Fareeha sat back down at the side of the bed. She bit her lower lip, shame written across her face. With her right hand, she pointed at Mercy then with a closed fist, her thumb sticking up she did a small circle. Mercy looked at her confused, she didn’t know what the sign meant. Fareeha frowned pressing her lips tight. She held out a finger, signaling for her to wait and practically ran for the door. Moments later she reappeared dragging a very confused Winston.

Fareeha hands moved so quickly she couldn’t keep up but Winston looked at her as if he understood every motion. When Fareeha finished the large man scratched his head.

“Fine, I’ll speak for you.” Winston turned his attention to Mercy. “She wants you to know that while you were unconscious we expanded her vocabulary. And she asks how you are feeling.”

Mercy felt a little hurt. It was selfish but she wanted to be the one who helped Fareeha’s vocabulary. To have a language only they could speak. Having Winston do that while she was unconscious hurt her pride. Mercy suppressed her jealousy as she was a quick study and would catch up in no time.

“I’m fine, Fareeha, relatively speaking. Healing you took a lot out of me and I can barely move. But I am glad you’re safe.” She smiled at her, thankful that it didn’t hurt as much.

Mercy was surprised when Fareeha's expression didn’t soften like it usually did when she smiled. She remained stoic. She turned to Winston who quickly translated as her hands began to move once again.

“She says you shouldn’t have tried to heal her. That…’ slow down I can't keep up.” Winston complained when her hands move in a blur of motion. Fareeha glared at him but slowed down. “‘You could have died.’ ”

Winston finished translating looking back at Mercy. Obviously, the man had questions of his own but remained quiet, serving only as a translator.

Mercy wanted to jump to her defense but she felt wary. She took a deep breath looking sternly at Fareeha.

“I did what I had to, Fareeha. I couldn’t have left you there to die.”

It was the truth. It wasn't fair that she was putting herself in danger for her sake. The widow was after her as well as was the shadow. If something similar would happen in the future Mercy wouldn’t hesitate to risk her life for her. Fareeha was someone important to her, even if she couldn’t remember her past she knew she wouldn’t let her die so easily.

Fareeha matched her gaze but in the end, she ran her fingers through her hair frustrated. Fareeha signed something which made Winston chuckle.

“I see you are both stubborn as a mule. I don't quite understand what is going on with both of you but Mercy, you should rest, you still look pale. I'll be in my study if you need me.” Winston excused himself leaving Fareeha and her alone in the room.

Fareeha stood, no doubt with a million thoughts in her head. Although she had no voice she was very easy to read at times like this. Mercy only had to put herself in Fareeha's shoes. She knew Fareeha felt like she somehow failed her.

“Fareeha. I know what you’re thinking and no, is not your fault I'm like this. You saved my life. You did your best to defeat the widow but you almost got yourself killed in the process. I don't want you to throw away your life for my sake. You understand this?”

Fareeha ran her hand through her hair and nodded. She placed her right fist on her chest making small circles.

“Does this mean you are sorry?” Mercy asked repeating the motion to which Fareeha responded with a nod.

“I see. It seems I have a lot to learn and we will be here for a while at least until I’ve healed completely. I hope Winston won't mind.”

Fareeha nodded giving her a faint smile. Mercy smiled back. At least she managed to distract her protector. A wave of dizziness hit her and the world was spinning for few moments. If it weren’t for Fareeha quick reflexes she surely would have fallen off the bed. With great care, Fareeha tucked her in. She signed something, its meaning lost to her. Fareeha tenderly brushed a strand of Mercy’s hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes, cocking her head to the side with her mouth slightly open. Mercy chuckled, she was telling her to sleep.

“You’re silly, Fareeha.” Mercy said following her protector's instructions to close her eyes.

Mercy’s healing was progressing slowly. By the week she was able to sit and feed herself, though standing and walking were still a problem. Her legs weren’t strong enough. She wasn't healing as fast as she would have liked, though there was no lack of her trying, though. In the quiet moments of the night, she would try to search for the healing light but it wouldn’t respond to her. Mercy had the peace of mind that the light was growing brighter within herself, slowly mending what was wrong without her direction.

During one of those nights when she grasped enough of Fareeha's signs she told her what had happened after she healed her. Shock and then rage flashed over her protector’s expression when she told her the shadow had been there and that he had wanted her.

_“It’s my fault.”_ Fareeha had signed, balling her fist in an effort to control her rage.

“Fareeha, it’s not. We weren’t prepared.” Mercy tried to justify.

_“No. I am your guard. I should protect you.”_

“Come here.” Mercy called her closer to her bedside. A call she quickly responded to by kneeling down beside her. Mercy wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a comforting hug. She was putting all the blame on her shoulders and it wasn’t fair. She was partly to blame as well. Through the whole ordeal, she had felt like a burden.

“Listen to me, Fareeha. We cannot dwell on what happened that night. What matters is that you and I are both alive.” She framed her face with her hands running small circles on her cheeks. “What we need to do now is focus is why the shadow wants me? And where we need to go to find my memories.” Fareeha had nodded and the topic was left at that.

Fareeha never strayed far from her after their talk about the shadow. Unless she was out hunting or gathering she was by her side, always vigilant. She would look tense and ready for action yet as the week went by with no danger in sight she would relax her guard.

The feeling having to rely on others help had always bothered Mercy. She was the one that should help others and she found it uncomfortable to be the one on the receiving end. Yet it didn’t stop both Winston and Fareeha from trying. Winston lent her a shoulder helping her move around the log cabin when she wanted a change of scenery. He had a lovely home, a little on the messy side, but her favorite part the home was the front porch. Outside was a large rocking chair where Mercy sat while Fareeha and Winston worked around the home. She liked to stare into the forest letting her mind drift away.

With nothing to do other than learning and expanding on Fareeha's vocabulary, she would observe her. When she needed to stretch her wings she would fly around the home. Mercy loved to watch Fareeha fly. With the grace of a falcon, she would fly high and swoop low, perform aerial acrobats only she could manage. Mercy could watch her fly for hours. She would often imagine what it would feel like to fly along with her in the great blue sky.

The loud thud of an axe hitting wood snapped her out of her daydream. Off in the distance, she could see Fareeha and Winston taking turns throwing axes to a target. With Fareeha's help, Winston's daily chores were cut in half, leaving them with enough time to blow off steam. Sometimes they sparred. Winston would always complain that Fareeha was cheating by using her wings. Yet when he caught her there was no way her protector could escape from his grasp.

This time they played with their axes. Mercy was a little hesitant at first, voicing her concern. They could get hurt and she wouldn’t be able to heal any fatal wounds. Yet the proved themselves capable of handling the weapon with great skill.

And so she watched them. From time to time she would retreat into herself and check on her healing. It was slow work as she let it play out without her guidance but at least it was working. The loud thud of an ax hitting the target caught her attention. Winston had scored near the center of the target. This put him in the lead by four points with one turn remaining. Fareeha was up next. Mercy couldn't help but stare at the woman as she lined up to take her swing. The way her bare arms glistened with a thin layer of sweat against the evening sun made her lips run dry. She couldn't deny her attraction to the woman. Fareeha stretched her left arm aiming at the target. Mercy watched in awe by how effortless and graceful Fareeha threw her axe missing the target by a few inches. After every successful throw, she would look at Mercy with a smug smile. One could say that she was purposely prancing, trying to impress her. And it was working. Mercy would smile back, clapping her hands and pleased with the display.

“Oh yeah! Dead on. Top that chicken wings.” Winston shouted, finishing his last turn while they were distracted by each other.

_“Don’t call me chicken wings, you stinky bear.”_ Fareeha signed annoyed by the nickname.

With an angry puff to her chest, she walked over to where Winston was standing. She looked very much like an angry chicken. Mercy tried to hide her laughter and watched Fareeha take her spot. She took the axe Winston had in his hand and stared at the target. She closed her eyes and took a breath, exhaling slowly. The tense wings on her back relaxed and with a large swing, she launched the axe towards the target. It sailed through the air with such speed and power that when it hit the target dead center the large wood split in half.

Fareeha folded her arms across her chest with a smirk. Winston stood there dumbfounded that the large wooden target was broken in half. Although no sound emerged Fareeha started to laugh holding her stomach.

“How…” Winston tried to say something but was still trying to process what had happened.

Mercy chuckled shaking her head. She knew firsthand how strong Fareeha, though splitting target in half was a little too much.

“Alright, that’s the end of that. Supper should be ready by now. Come on in.” Mercy called out to them standing from her chair. She took two steps before they caved under her. She lost her balance falling backward. Yet before she could fall her protector was there to catch her.

“Thank you, Fareeha. I seem to have forgotten my legs are still healing.” Mercy said looking up at the woman.

Fareeha frowned and before Mercy could say anything Fareeha had swept her off her feet, effortlessly caring her inside.

Mercy could feel the blush creeping up to her face. “Fareeha, I assure you it is not necessary for you to carry me everywhere. You can just help me walk.” Mercy complained.

Fareeha had taken a liking into carrying her everywhere she wanted to go instead of lending her a hand which would have been easier.

To that Fareeha rolled her eyes and flapped her wings in the small space. The motion sent Mercy's loose hair all over her face.

“Hey!” Mercy complained to which Fareeha shoulders shook, indicating a laugh.

After they settled down and finished their dinner Winston had excused himself for a moment, rushing from the dinner table and stumbling on his own chair on the way out. Mercy gave a questioning glance to Fareeha who shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what the man was up to. When he returned he had his hand behind his back trying, rather poorly, to conceal something.

“An…Mercy uhh… I noticed that you don’t feel quite comfortable asking us for help when you want to walk. Even though you don't voice it. So I thought…maybe…. If you don't mind. I made you this.”

He walked closer to her revealing what was behind him. In his hands laid a wooden staff with intricate patterns running along its length. Mercy stared at them, it felt as if she seen those patterns before. She slowly reached for the staff wrapping her hands around it - its weight felt eerily familiar yet not quite right - it was too light on her hands. Mercy turned the staff in her hands tracing the grooves carved into it. She’d seen them before. Signs from her past perhaps yet if they where she wasn't feeling her headaches.

“Mercy?” Winston's voice snapped her out of her daze.

“I… Thank you, Winston, is lovely.” Her eyes drifting back to the peace of wood.

“Well, shall we give it a try?” Winston asked stepping aside.

Mercy nodded pushing her chair back. Fareeha rose from her chair ready to help. Noticing her protector move Mercy raised her hand, stopping her from moving any closer. She needed to do this by herself. Fareeha expression remained stoic, yet the concern in her eyes told a different story. Eventually, she nodded once moving to the end of the dining room.

Mercy stood up, taking the staff on her right hand and using it for support. She took a deep breath, her legs were trembling, still weak from her last tumble. She turned to Fareeha who was standing ten or so steps away from her. She would be her goal. Mercy began to walk towards her. By the third step, she was already losing her strength yet her gaze remained locked on to Fareeha. She was watching intensively waiting to surge forward and catch her if she fell. Still, Mercy was not going to fail, she would walk on her own. Her grasp on the staff tightened, she felt her hand warm up. It was a strange sensation felt very much like her healing but this one filled her with strength. Enough strength to take the last few step until she was within arm's length of her protector.

She beamed a proud smile at Fareeha. She just needed time, time to heal and with the help of her new staff, she would be able to walk by herself.

Mercy was taken aback by the blank expression on Fareeha. “Is something wrong?”

Fareeha shook her head snapping out of her daze. _“Good. But I will watch you.”_ She signed. Yet it felt that it was only half of what she wanted to say.

“Of course you will, you self-appointed protector of mine.” Mercy jabbed, making her way to her room, legs still wobbly. Fareeha helped her walk the rest of the way. She was tired from all the excitement of the day and wanted to rest. Also, it gave her an excuse to examine Winston’s gift closely. She had the nagging feeling that if she studied it some more she would learn something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Winstion eh? But he human hmm? whats going on here?   
> would like to hear some theories.


End file.
